Matthew Sternrage
Guild: Moon Hawk Guild Ranking: Officer Notoriety Level: 50 Preferred Weapon: Grenade Matthew Sternrage's History Matthew Sternrage was born British on Port Royal, but raised as a pirate. At the age of three, he learned how to fire a deck cannon in which he destroyed a Navy Bulwark. At seven, Matthew was given a cutlass and practiced with it on dummies in the old warehouse. When Matthew became ten, the East India Trading Company set kegs of gunpowder throughout the port in which the explosion destroyed the port, in which Matthew helped get supplies to rebuild the Port. By twelve, Matthew bought a ship and sailed to Padres Del Fuego to further his experience. When Matthew turned 13, he sailed to Devil's Anvil to find Captain Barbossa in the Grotto and was taught everything he knows of being a truly experienced pirate. When Matthew was taught everything Barbossa knows, he sent Matthew off to Cuba to find Tia Dalma on the Pantano River to learn voodoo. After his training was complete, he sailed back to Padres Del Fuego to participate in his first invasion by Jolly Roger's undead forces. Matthew later found many great pirates in the guild of Spartans Savvy Jrs. From his experience of being a pirate, Matthew obtained a War Frigate (Later made into a War Brig) named the Fighting Executioner, a War Galleon (Now a War Frigate) named the Gunwale Mercenary, and a War Sloop named the Wicked Wrath (Replaced with Ghostly Vindicator). Matthews spends his time fishing, sinking ships, battling the Padres Undeads, Sinking the Queen Anne's Revenge or sinking Bounty Hunters. Matthew Sternrage was part of the Masters Guild of Spartans Savvy Jrs., Savvys Elite, ran by Charles Wildhazzard's second pirate, James Wildbones, and later rejoined the SSJ to celebrate in the Victory Feast. There were no signs of Sternrage ever since he departed for Florida after getting a message a friend was in truoble. Matthew was thought to be killed by Blackbeard when going to find his friend, but later returned to sink the Queen Anne's Revenge. He later got a bounty placed on his ship and fended off bounty hunters that went after him and eluded them when the Hunters chased Matthew in the Executioner to Cuba. Guildships Matthew has been a part of many guilds, some he still knows and some lost in memory. Matthew is currently part of Moon Hawk. The following is of what guilds Matthew was in before Moon Hawk; The Evil Hunters, Renegade Flames, The 8 Pirate Lords, Golden Trio, El Looters, Caribbean Soldiers, Blue's Brigade, Spartans Savvy, Redeagle's Fury, and Spartans Savvy Jrs are all the guilds Matthew remembers being part of. There are other guilds that were lost over time. Fishing When Fishing came to the Caribbean, Matthew went down to the Tortugan Docks and was given a rod and casted away. In a matter of a day, Matthew mastered his fishing and is now after the legendary fish. He caught Speedy Lou at midnight of September 16. At 1 A.M. on October 1st, Matthew has caught Fogbell as part of a quest bonus reward for a Raven's Cove Ghost. On October 9, Matthew caught Glittering Girl. On November 20, The slow and heavy Mossy Moses was caught by Matthew off the coast of Padres Del Fuego, nearly falling overboard. Matthew nearly finished his collection of Legendary after finding Fire Dragon a distance away from Padres Del Fuego. Matthew failed to win in the second struggle after getting tired out. Upon entering the makeup struggle, Matthew again failed to win. Matthew has given up on catching Fire Dragon as it is too much for him. Time at Raven's Cove After the fog surrounding Raven's Cove lifted, Matthew went straight to Captain Sparrow and took the Fighting Executioner to Raven's Cove. On arrival, Matthew bumped into his first Rage Ghost, but was able to sneak by to find Crazy Ned cowering in a destroyed box by Clubheart Tavern and Raven's Cove Manor. He helped the ghosts out, and accidentally turned one into a chicken, he got the key to El Patron's Mines. After bumping into two more friendly ghosts, he fought one of them to get through to El Patron's Ship. After boarding the ship, El Patron appeared, and with the help of friends, they defeated El Patron the moment he called for help. Matthew claimed the Bitter End sabre, and on wielding of the blade, it was out of control. Now, Matthew yearns for the other Two blades he couldn't get. He soon joined Redeagle's Fury and took down a Level 51 Rage Ghost which died with lightning striking it's death spot. Matthew got a Blue and Red Party Hat from the Rage Ghost. After rejoining Spartans Savvy Jrs, Matthew help everyone in the guild defeat Rage Ghosts to get the Blue Red Party Hat. "The killing of the Rage Ghosts was Epic, like nothing I have ever seen!" ~Matthew Sternrage Infamy After Infamy has reached the Caribbean, he went to help aid the French Navy and worked his way up to Commodore. Matthew continues aiding the French and is working his way up to being infamous. He can be found on the Fighting Executioner or another pirate's ship fighting for the French. As Matthew has a love for Privateering, he also enjoys PVP. In the estimated time of 1 and a half months, Matthew got to the PVP Ranking of Duelist. The Queen Anne's Revenge After returning to the Caribbean, Matthew Was close to sinking the Revenge as his first priority, but another pirate ship took the Revenge. After joining his guildmate, Matthew Cannoncrash, on his Warship, they found the Queen Anne's Revenge and went after her. The crew disabled the ship and boarded her. Matthew helped defeat the Jumbee crew and face the boss of the ship. Defeating the boss, the leave the Revenge and plunder it of it's loot. Matthew was pleased that his long awaited revenge was finally settled. Not long later, he sailed the Gunwale Mercenary on a return voyage and attacked the Revenge as the only pirate ship attacking it (the other ships attacked were privateer) and boarded and sunk her. Matthew has boarded his guildmates ship again to sink the Revenge before anyone else got there. Matthew sunk the Queen Anne's Revenge a total 11 times. "The Revenge may have gotten away the first time, but those three times were part of my master plan." ~Matthew Sternrage Scoundrel of the Seas The morning news went out of Bounty Hunters in the Caribbean, Matthew reclaimed the Fighting Executioner and set sail from Padres Del Fuego. He sunk only 3 ships until something forced him to abandon ship and lose the Fighting Executioner and later have it restored to its last condition (Slightly Damaged). Matthew set sail again from Raven's Cove and gave command temporarily to Guildmate Lawrence Dampsilver. When Bounty Hunters begin to engulf the Executioner, Matthew relinquished command from Lawrence to sink the Red Dervish. Matthew soon was attacked by the Dervish again as it gave chase to them of Padres, only for Matthew to find a group of Pirate ships there and seeing them, led the Dervish to them to sink it. All on the Executioner later reach the final rank and must get to the open port of Cuba to escape the En-Garde and Flying Storm who begin to give chase, but failed to tag the Executioner by Cuba. In a craze ofa hunter frenzy off the shore of Padres Del Fuego, Matthew, using the Gunwale Mercenary, sank the Tally-ho and Battle-Royale with the help of the massive fleet of pirate ships. ''"These Bounty Hunters are making it a hard way to safely go through the Caribbean, but I'm not complaining as I enjoy Danger." ''~Matthew Sternrage Cursed Blades The moment Matthew defeated El Patron, He claimed Bitter End and nearly attacked his friends when he drew it. Matthew now spends lots of his time killing Davy Jones' crew in Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta looking for all five Legendary Cursed Blades. During Curse of the Muertos Moon, he spotted someone had the Blade of the Abyss, the only blade at the time said to not be found. Matthew still spends time heading to Isla Tormenta and Raven's Cove looking for two blades he favorites, the World Eater Blade and the Emerald Curse. Skills The following Table shows what skills Matthew Sternrage has and at what level: Famed Weapon Collection Matthew has collected a total of 23 Famed Weapons, with the 23rd coming from a Thrall Captain in the Thrall Cove (Isla Tormenta). The Gallery picture below is of what Matthew has and where he got it: Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-17-35.jpg|General Darkhart/Venom Lash Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-46.jpg|Thrall Captain screenshot_2011-11-02_17-03-09.jpg|Thrall Captain (Most Recent Famed Weapon) Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-16.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-14.jpg|Raven's Cove Story Quest Boss Battle Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-34.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-17-30.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-17-19.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-37.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-49.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-17-12.jpg|General Darkhart/Open Sea screenshot_2011-06-25_08-00-17.jpg|Ship Plundering Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-17-03.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-57.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-17-27.jpg|General Darkhart Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-17-24.jpg|Remington the Vicious Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-59.jpg|Foulberto Smasho Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-17-09.jpg|Foulberto Smasho Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-42.jpg|Foulberto Smasho Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-53.jpg|Foulberto Smasho Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-31.jpg|Foulberto Smasho screenshot_2011-11-02_17-03-14.jpg|Foulberto Smasho Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-24.jpg|PDF Cannon Defense Screenshot 2011-04-06 01-16-27.jpg|Ship Plundering Category:Pirates Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:POTCO